31 Kisses
by Mered
Summary: 31 Kisses - a RoyEd fic challenge I set for myself for the month of December.
1. The First

Their first kiss came suddenly, but not without complete warning. Over the past few months during an investigation that had drawn them closer, Edward had noticed the spark of attraction that had grown with time. At first Edward had played it down as something that was just a boyhood crush, something that would fade with the winter, but as November turned into December Edward found that instead of fading their bond was in fact, strengthening.

So, when Mustang appeared behind him on the doorstep and cleared his throat, Ed tried to ignore the fact that he hadn't heard Mustang approach from behind. To cover his embarrassment he settled on glaring at his commanding officer.

"You're late," he said doing his best to show as much irritation as possible.

"If you just came into the office like a normal subordinate would this wouldn't be a problem, now would it Fullmetal?" Mustang snarked back. Edward didn't have anything to say to that because it _was _true. If Ed hadn't insisted on their meeting here, then Ed wouldn't have had to wait out in the cold for the past…Ed looked down at his watch, hour and thirteen minutes. Mustang unlocked the door and stepped through, holding it open for Edward who tried not to sigh in relief at the warmth as he entered the entry hallway. It wasn't unfamiliar territory – he'd been here enough over the past few months to be comfortable in the other alchemist's domain. Today though, it felt different. Mustang took his coat from his shoulders, and Ed shoved his boots underneath the boot rack and unwound his scarf from around his neck, handing this too to Mustang.

As if it were completely normal to let into his house Mustang asked, "You had something for me?"

"Wha-oh. Yeah." Ed set his suitcase on the ground and filched around in it for a moment before handing Mustang a manila folder with papers that were half sliding out of it. "Some of the arrays that I found," he said as if that explained everything.

Mustang frowned but didn't say anything about the condition of the report as he flipped it open and skimmed it quickly. "Why don't we go sit in the study and you can explain this to me further?"

Ed heaved a sigh as if he were being put up and Mustang raised an eyebrow adding on, "I might even make you some coffee and a sandwich if you give me all the information that I need."

Ed didn't even hesitate as he followed the hallway down to a locked door at the end of the hallway, just underneath the stairs. Roy walked through an archway on the opposite side Ed knew was the kitchen. In the meantime Ed clapped his hands and placed them to the tumblers in the lock, not even bothering to go fetch the key he'd been given from his suitcase. Ed left the door open and sank down onto the couch that was against the back wall of the study. He crossed his legs and waited for the Colonel to make his appearance, which he did a few minutes later.

Mustang handed him his coffee and Ed took a sip – black with six sugars – and was impressed that Mustang had remembered exactly what he liked in his coffee because Ed had usually made it in the past. Ed squirmed into a more comfortable position on the couch as Mustang took the chair next to the end of the couch Ed sat on. Between them was an end table on which both their coffees a few random books and Ed's report were balanced. Mustang propped an ankle up on his knee and waited until Edward had gotten himself situated.

"Now," the Colonel said, "can you enlighten me about these arrays?"

"Sure," Ed said and didn't say anything else.

Mustang's face was a blank slate but Ed knew that had to have aggravated him.

"Why don't you explain them to me – in full detail. What they do, what it means…and so on. Is that clear enough for you Fullmetal?"

Ed sighed again as if he'd once more been put out. "One of them is an array to make gold. Any normal alchemist could probably come up with something like that."

"Then are the others the same?"

"No, those are different. It took me a while to work out what they were being used for."

Ed's mouth curved up into an amused grin. "It's not anything the military has to worry about though. I'm surprised no one figured it out earlier. They only look complicated, but in actuality they just use energy. Like a conversion of state."

Mustang raised his eyebrow.

"They manipulate air and flow of energy. Think like your gloves. Your gloves manipulate the oxygen in the air, right?"

"Right," the Colonel confirmed.

"These are essentially that. Except with these it's trying to harness the four elements, earth, air, fire and water at the same time."

"Okay….why would someone want to do that?"

"Beats me!" Ed said cheerfully and swung himself all the way up onto the couch so he was stretched out. "That's your department."

"Very helpful, thank you."

Ed shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "Honestly, I can't even think of something it'd be used for. They look like something out of an ancient history book. If I did some more digging I'd probably be able to find something."

Quiet filtered through the room for a bit, other than the crackling of the fire that Mustang had lit when he'd come into the room. Eventually Ed stood up and stretched out saying, "Thanks for the coffee." He made his way to the door where he wrapped his scarf around his neck, shuffled on his boots and shoved his arms into his coat. He opened the door and stepped out onto the icy porch. Edward glanced back and saw that Mustang was leaning against the doorjamb and he felt his face heating up as red crept up his cheeks. His feet only in slippers, the Colonel joined Ed on the porch. When the kiss occurred Ed had been caught off guard for just a moment before responding with vigor and excitement. After Mustang had pulled back and cradled his jaw in one hand, his other arm wrapped firmly around Edward's waist, Edward had felt the first hints of embarrassment as a red flush rose into his cheeks. The cold December air made their breath freeze despite the fact Ed knew they had to be generating a fuck ton of heat. Edward managed to swallow, trying to moisten his dry throat and tried to speak but found that he couldn't form the words needed to express what he was feeling. But it was as if Roy knew exactly what he was thinking because with fingers entwined he led them into the house and shut the door against the cold.


	2. The Second and The Third and Roy and Ed

Their next kiss is so much more than the first – it is wonderful and passionate and glorious and Ed cannot describe it any better than that. His mind is turning to goop and his fingers are shaking as they curl in Mustang's shirt. Mustang's mouth is warm and tastes of the coffee they were just drinking – and Ed can't get enough of him. Mustang's fingers are sliding up beneath his shirt, rubbing against his skin, sending sparks trickling through his body. A warm hand moves up to cup the back of his head – and the kiss deepens, lengthens, and it's all Ed can do to stay on his feet.

"Call me Roy," the Colonel whispers against Ed's mouth.

Ed mumbles agreement into Roy's mouth and shifts his fingers to Roy's buttons and he starts to undo them.

Roy is in no hurry though, and lifts Ed's shirt off slowly, gently. Ed complains briefly, but his complaints stop when Roy kisses him again.

"Ed," Roy says, "Edward," and his name heightens the flame growing in his belly even as Roy lifts him onto the bed and follows after.

And Ed, Ed can't think, Roy is his world, and he doesn't want to think of anything else – of anything other than the body resting against his, warming him, burning him.

And when they lay quiet in the aftermath, Edward wonders what he can say to express what he wants to express. Once again, Roy has rendered him speechless. Even the name, 'Roy' sticks in his throat. But finally, he says, "Roy." And Roy smiles.


	3. Come Morning

Ed props his head on his arms and stares at Roy's face. Intellectually Ed has always known that most people considered the man handsome. Ed never really considered Roy handsome – but he'd definitely felt danger emanate from Roy. One finger reaches out and traces the fine lines of Roy's cheeks. For a moment Ed is embarrassed – but it fades as another hand reaches out and clasps his hand, keeping it pinned against Roy's cheek.

Ed is flustered when Roy's eyes open and seem to stare straight into his soul and Ed opens his mouth to mutter an apology, but all Roy does is press a kiss to Ed's palm.

"Good morning," Roy says quietly.

"Mornin'" Ed replies hastily.

"Breakfast?" Roy asks.

Ed is out of the bed in a heartbeat, dressed only in one of Roy's shirts, waiting impatiently at the door, "Hurry up," he says and disappears around the door. Roy is left to marvel at the storm he had invited into his home.


	4. Is this?

Ed is a little storm, he never stops; he is always going. There is always something new to capture his interest and Roy sometimes wonders how Edward powers himself. Al had once jokingly said stubbornness, but Roy secretly thinks that that may be the case. Did Ed keep himself going out of sheer will? Roy watches as the little storm whirls down the sidewalk and up the path to the house. Roy has the door open before Ed can even knock. As Ed steps into the house Roy leans down and kisses him, softly, gently, and ever so carefully.

Ed squints up at him. "What are you up to Bastard?" he asks.

Roy gives him a small smile, "Just wondering how much you're going to eat out of my fridge."

Ed wrinkles his nose but smiles back, "Dunno, how much did you put in there?"

Roy can't help but laugh, and Ed frowns, and Roy is sure Ed doesn't know that Roy is not laughing at him, but simply out of pure joy. He, honest to god – the one he still doesn't quite believe exists – loves the little brat.

Love? Roy thinks, when did love enter the picture? Once again, the golden-eyed young man has turned his world upside-down.


	5. Heart to Heart

Ed and Roy were palm to palm as they circled each other. Roy turns them and brings them in close, belly to belly, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. Ed's fingers curve over Roy's large shoulders as he moves with Roy. Roy's hand presses against Ed's lower back and draws him in, draws him into the rhythm of dancing. The music stutters for a moment then picks up once more. Slowly Roy turns them and Ed finds himself facing the window. Outside snow is drifting down, highlighted by the occasional porch lights and by the moon overhead. His footsteps stagger and Roy rights him and they spin again. They stop in the middle of the room and Roy closes his hand around Ed's jaw and tilts it back.

"Edward," he says, and stops for a moment, "Edward, what does this mean to you?"

Edward blinks up at him, and frowns for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Roy's fingers tighten and he repeats, "What does _this,_" and he kisses Ed fiercely, "mean to you?"

Ed's fingers grip Roy's arms and he lifts himself up and kisses Roy. "What does that tell you?"

Roy let his fingers drift down Ed's sides, and he squeezes Ed's hips, keeping him close and still as he kisses him.

Ed's eyes flutter shut as he breathes in through his nose, his heart thrumming inside his chest. Every kiss tips Ed closer and closer to the point of no return. Roy is in no rush tonight, he gently pulls Ed's shirt off and throws it to the side. Ed divests Roy of his, and soon, they lay naked, tangled in the sheets. Ed's fingers flex over Roy's shoulders and he gasps out a sound that is torn between a curse and a prayer. Ed's heels dig into the mattress and Roy groans, burying his face into Ed's throat. Roy's teeth scrape and bite down and Ed gives a half shout, torn between surprise and pain. Forehead to forehead, heart to heart, soul to soul.


	6. Pale

Roy quickly pulls his coat up around his shoulders as he marches through the snow. Anger is seething inside his bones and his mind is in chaos, his soul rattled. Fear lingers inside him and as he hurries through the snow covered streets as dusk sets in. Eyes glance quickly about him as he crosses the road and steps into a building. He talks to the receptionist as he walks in – she directs him down a hallway. His stride even, he tries to slow his pulse so it doesn't race – so it doesn't give him away. He stops in the room, the walls are white, the furniture metal. In the bed lies Edward. His face is ghastly pale, almost like white marble. His body limp, still. Edward is unmoving, he doesn't stir when Roy picks up a hand that feels as cold as ice. He doesn't flinch when Roy presses a kiss to small knuckles. He makes no sound. Roy lowers his head and begs, "Edward, please wake up. Open your eyes."

But Edward does not stir.


End file.
